Dwarves named "Durin"
Line of Durin Durin I King Durin I by kimberly80 # King Durin I of Khazad-dûm (Years of the Trees? - First Age), was the eldest of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, first created by Aulë the Vala. Durin was set to sleep alone beneath the mountains of Middle-earth until the Elves awoke. The name Durin, like other names of Tolkien's Dwarves, was taken from Old Norse. In Tolkien's fiction, Dalish (the language of Dale) had the same relationship to Rohirric and Westron as Old Norse has to English, so since Westron was rendered in English, the language of Dale was rendered in Old Norse. The Dwarvish names were in the language of Dale, which therefore was rendered in Old Norse in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Tolkien took Durin's name, like most of the dwarf names in his work, from real Norse mythology (in which Durin was the first of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves and the forger of many wonderful items). Upon his awakening at Mount Gundabad in the Years of the Trees, he traveled until he came upon the Mirrormere, the lake that the Dwarves call Kheled-zâram. He created there a great city within the Misty Mountains. This was Khazad-dûm, known by elves as Moria. According to the Dwarves, Durin awoke at Mount Gundabad in the north of the Misty Mountains, which remained a sacred place to them ever after. Durin and his heirs were revered by all Dwarves, and not just those of his own line. Durin founded the line of Dwarves called Durin's Folk. Durin was called the Deathless because he lived far longer than any other known dwarf. It was also believed that Durin would be reincarnated a total of six times, each time as a descendant of an older Durin. Later, while passing through Moria with the Fellowship, Gimli sang a poem about Durin. Translations around the World Durin II Little is recorded about the reign of Durin II (First Age ? - Second Age ?). although there are indications that the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm were in a confederation with the Men of the vales of Anduin, where the Men provided food in return for Dwarven weapons. This cooperation continued until the reign of Durin IV. Translations around the World Durin III .]] Durin III (Second Age ? - Second Age ?) was the first bearer of one of the Seven Rings, although this was not known to outsiders until the end of the Third Age. The Dwarves of Durin's folk claim the ring was given by Celebrimbor himself, and not by Sauron, though Sauron was involved in the making. This was the ring that Thráin II carried and had taken from him when he was captured by the agents of Sauron.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, III: Durin's Folk Translations around the World Durin IV Durin IV (Second Age ? - Third Age ?) joined Gil-galad and Elendil in the Last Alliance, with a Dwarven host of 60,000. He survived the Siege of Barad-dur and returned back to Khazad-dûm. Translations around the World Durin V Durin V (Third Age ? - Third Age ?) lived in Khazad-dûm, and with the aid of the Ring prospered. He was the last of the Durins to have reigned in peace as King of Khazad-dûm without knowledge of the Balrog that slept beneath them. Translations around the World Durin VI Durin VI (TA 1731 - TA 1980) was King of the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm when the Balrog was roused deep beneath the city. The creature killed the king in 1980, and became known as Durin's Bane. He was succeeded by his son, Náin I, who was himself soon slain by the Balrog and succeeded by Thráin I. Translations around the World Durin VII the Last Durin VII, also known as Durin the Last, was held to be the last king of the line of Durin I. His birth was prophesied at the Battle of Five ArmiesThe History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XIII: "Last Writings", and he led Durin's Folk back to recolonise Khazad-dûm "several centuries" after the beginning of the Fourth Age, where they remained "until the world grew old and the Dwarves failed and the days of Durin's race were ended".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, IX: "The Making of Appendix A" Translations around the World References External links * * * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Durin's Folk Category:Kings of Durin's Folk Category:Ring bearers Category:The Silmarillion Characters de:Durin es:Durin I nl:Durin pl:Durin ru:Дурин